Shuffle
by septasonicxx
Summary: Played every song I have on shuffle and wrote a drabble about Draco and Hermione for each one that came up. But when the song ended... I had to move on! Some are sad, some are happy, some are a bit darker. Enjoy!
1. Only You Make Me Happy

**Only you make me happy – Krystal Meyers

* * *

**

Hermione paused to frown at a pygmy puff which had just rolled out into the main train corridor and then slowly walked over to it, picking it up carefully. She wondered who it belonged to and quickly glanced sideways to see who was sitting in the compartment it had come from.

A smile lit up her face and she quickly walked into the compartment.

"Draco!" she exclaimed. As he looked up at her, she blushed and bit her lip nervously, looking down at the pygmy puff. "Um, is this yours?"

"Oh, yes actually," Draco chuckled, standing up and moving over to take it from her. "Thanks."

"No problem." Hermione continued to smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine!" she giggled.

"You're smiling an awful lot."

"What can I say? You make me happy!"

* * *

A/N: This was hilariously fun to write. I began the whole 'write a drabble within the length of a song' thing and this song was the first one to come up. I didn't really know what to do... lol. I hope you liked it anyway!


	2. Nobody's Listening

**Nobody's listening – Linkin Park

* * *

**

Hermione ran through the castle's hallways, feeling a sense of dread hanging in the air. She knew something bad was about to happen but she just didn't know _what_! Fear clung to her and she wondered if Draco was part of it.

A scream broke the silence ahead and Hermione pushed herself to run faster. She could hear the sounds of a battle now and tried not to panic just yet. She didn't know what was going on yet and only once she did would she allow herself to panic if it was needed in the situation.

Rounding another corner, she saw some Death Eaters exit a room and quickly she plastered herself against the wall to try and hide from them. A gasp escaped her mouth as she saw Draco amongst them.

He had promised her he wasn't involved with them! She couldn't believe he had lied to her!

* * *

A/N: Until I began this challenge, I never realised how quickly songs end.


	3. Pressure

**Pressure – Paramore

* * *

**

Hermione's jaw was clenched tightly as she looked from Draco to Pansy and back again. She had just walked in on them kissing and even though Draco had burst out, 'It's not what it looks like!' she knew what it was. She had been worried for a while now whether Draco was cheating on her or not. She just wished she'd listened to Harry and Ron when they warned her against trusting him.

"I'm sorry, but this is over." she told him softly.

"No, Hermione I said it's not what it looks like!" Draco quickly stood up and walked over to her, reaching a hand out which was quickly batted away.

"I'm letting you go because the truth is, I just can't trust you anymore."

* * *

A/N: Why do girls in stories never allow the guy to explain?


	4. Someday

**Someday – Nickelback

* * *

**

Silence hung in the air as they stared at each other. Three years. They had been married for three years and Hermione had never stopped regretting it. Draco was a Malfoy. It was in his blood to find her disgusting. She could not believe how blind she'd been, letting herself dream that he'd learn to accept her.

But the only reason he had married her was because of the law which had come into place three years ago forcing purebloods to marry the 'less fortunate'. She loved him, but there was no way he felt the same.

"I need to buy the groceries." Hermione said softly, trying to walk past him.

"Wait," Draco said, gently placing a hand on her arm to keep her there. "There's something I need to tell you."

Hope stirred within her as she fixed her eyes on him and waited desperately for some sign that he had grown to see her as more than just a mudblood.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"You have dirt on your face."

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry. It was waiting to be said... ROFL!


	5. You Are My Rock

**You are my rock – Delta Goodrem

* * *

**

Hermione felt his hands ghost across the back of her neck and sighed happily, her eyes closed as she felt his breath on her face.

"Draco," she whispered, her own hands clutching the front of his robes. "Stop teasing."

A quiet chuckle emitted from his lips and then they were on hers and his hands were on her, one firmly holding her head in place and the other moving down to her back. He kissed her with a passion which she returned enthusiastically.

* * *

A/N: Okay, whether it's true or not I'm going to say 'this song was shorter than the others' to defend why this drabble is so much shorter. Ahem. Yeah. That is all.


	6. What I've Done

**What I've Done – Linkin Park

* * *

**

Draco closed his eyes and waited for the judgment that was certain to come from the Order. Not even Hermione could save him now, although he knew from a quick glance at her before that she had been pleading with them out of his earshot to try and make them all understand.

But if their roles were reversed? Draco never would have accepted someone like him into the Order after everything that had happened.

"Come on then," He snapped his eyes open in surprise and stared at Lupin. "We can't have you standing there forever. Hermione, show him to his room."

Draco couldn't hide the shock he felt as Hermione came up to him, beaming and leading him through the house to a spare room which he would be able to use while he was there.

"I told you everything would be fine." she whispered to him happily.

* * *

A/N: Judgment is a weird word. Aaaand this was all I could think of for this song in the five seconds preparation time I had as it began and got ready to start typing. It's stressful, I tell you. But so much fun. I love Draco. I'll shut up now.


	7. Live

**Live – Krystal Meyers

* * *

**

"Harry, Ron," Hermione said, her chin high and her hands clenched at her sides. She had to do this and couldn't put it off any longer. "I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" Harry asked, looking up from the game of Wizards Chess he was involved in with the other boy.

"It's really important." Hermione continued.

Ron sighed and sat back in his chair, glancing at Harry before up at Hermione. Now that she had their full attention she felt even more nervous. If only they could have shrugged her off and told her to come back later.

"What's up?" Ron asked, waiting for her to say something.

"Well, um, actually," Hermione swallowed. "You see, this is difficult but... well someone asked me out and I said yes."

"Oh my gosh, who?" Harry gasped, leaning towards her.

"Draco."

* * *

A/N: The song was on my side this time. It ended so I didn't have to give their reactions. You can all imagine how shocked and horrified (or accepting) they are for yourselves.


	8. Out from Under

**Out from under – Red

* * *

**

The sobbing was the only sound in the dark night, disturbing the silence. If she could have stopped she would have, but she was too upset.

Draco had asked Hermione to join him.

"If you really love me," he had said, "Then you'll follow."

She had forsaken her friends. She had listened to his lies. He had promised to help her through it all but the first time she had to act as a Death Eater he hadn't been there. She had been alone.

She still was.

* * *

A/N: When this song started I had no idea. So for about half of it I was trying to think of something. So sad.


	9. Losing You

**Losing You – Dead by April

* * *

**

She had tried so hard to lie to herself and push away what she _knew_ was true. She couldn't accept it – no one else would, either! If only she could stop herself from thinking about him, maybe she would never have to face what others would have to say about it!

Draco had noticed Hermione beginning to draw back within herself. He tried to encourage her to come out again and talk to him, but she seemed so frightened of something.

He didn't know, but she was falling in love with him.

"Hermione," Draco said one night when they were working on their Potions assignment together. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she snapped quickly, keeping her head down.

"Don't lie. I always know when you are."

Hermione's quill froze across the parchment and she bit her lip. He was making it impossible for her to push her feelings aside and move on. Couldn't he see that?

"I want to help." he continued softly.

Looking up at him sadly, Hermione shook her head.

"It's my problem," she murmured. "It'll go away."

Then she went back to scribbling furiously on the parchment and Draco leant back in his chair. The small friendship they had been able to make was gone now and he knew there was no way he could get it back again.

* * *

A/N: Look a longer one! I didn't want to write this because it was a sad idea that I had, but I wrote it anyway. Poor Draco, watching Hermione push his friendship away and not being able to do anything about it. =[


	10. Danger

**Danger – Hilary Duff

* * *

**

Hermione rolled her eyes as she saw Draco walking towards her and folded her arms. She knew exactly what he was going to say when he reached her. Nowadays, the Slytherin was incredibly predictable.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted. "You look amazing tonight. Want to get a bite to eat?"

"No thanks Draco," Hermione said with a light laugh, turning away. She was smart enough not to fall for his tricks and attempts at seduction. He didn't actually _care_ about her, after all. She was just another girl to tick off his list of people he's dated. "I'm pretty busy."

"It won't take long," Draco said, falling into step beside her and still smiling. Hermione felt some of her control slip and fought to keep it. "If I wanted to use you do you seriously think I'd be this stubborn? There are so many other girls who would be easy to trick if I wanted to use someone."

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy," Hermione laughed.

* * *

A/N: I didn't have enough time for this one. Sorry it's so awkward. LOL


	11. Haunted

**Haunted – Kelly Clarkson

* * *

**

_"I never really loved you."_

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to focus on what was happening.

_"You realise I'm going to leave you all by yourself now, right?"_

She tried to think about what spells she would need to use to remove all the wards from the door but her mind drew a blank on the subject.

_"What will you say to them when they come to rescue you? Will you tell them the truth or will you lie so that they never find out you betrayed them... for me?"_

Blinking back tears, she began saying random spells, trying to break through the defences so that she could leave the room. She didn't want Harry and Ron to find her like this because Draco was so, so right.

She just couldn't tell them she had betrayed them for a Death Eater. One that had betrayed her in the end anyway.

* * *

A/N: I'm beginning to think I could actually write a longer story where Hermione joins Draco instead of Draco joining the light. I've never thought that before.


	12. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

**Are you gonna be my girl – Jet

* * *

**

Draco stood with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him and had a huge smirk on his face. Across from him in the hallway was Hermione with Harry and Ron on either side of her. She was glaring at him, but he was not phased.

"Come on," he said. "One date."

"No way." Hermione said firmly.

"Get lost, Malfoy," Ron growled.

"Jealous, Weasley?" Draco scoffed. "Oh that's right, you don't even have the guts to ask her out, do you?"

"Ignore him, Ron." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Come on Granger," Draco said, his smirk getting wider. "One date and I'll leave you alone forever after that."

Hermione was silent for a moment as she thought about it.

"You promise?"

"Hermione! Don't fall for it!" Ron begged.

"I promise." Draco nodded, stepping forward cautiously. Hermione slowly took a step forward as well and reached a hand out, allowing Draco to grab hold of it firmly.

"Fine. One date." she gave in.

"I knew you'd say yes."

* * *

A/N: A happy one to end off today's lot of drabbles. I really did write a lot in one day didn't I? Well, I hope you enjoyed them and I would love it if you left a review! I will be writing more in the future as well, so if you'd like to be kept up to date you can always add the story to your alert list ;P Okay I'll stop now.


End file.
